DBBBZ: Remix
by waterfire98
Summary: Piccolo wishes for a Pupil to train to be the strongest warrior ever and that Pupil just so happens to a certain green changeling. Romance will come in later chapters


_3 Years it has taken me three long grueling years to make it out of hell, another year to find all seven of the dragon balls. Now that I'm back on earth and have all seven dragon balls I Piccolo shall have my wish._

"OH GREAT SHINRON! I SOMMON THE!" Piccolo yelled holding his hands over the dragon balls

The skies above become dark and ominous as lightening cracks the sky. All seven dragon balls begin to glow with great power and telling that the great dragon shall soon appear. Suddenly a light shoots straight into the air twisting and winding throughout the waste land Piccolo was standing in and begins to take shape into a very large Chinese dragon with antler and blood red eyes.

"_**I am the great dragon Shinron. For summoning me you may have one wish." The dragon Shinron voice spoke with great power."**_

"Great and powerful Shinron I, Piccolo of the Namakian race, wish for a pupil and heir for my martial arts style that can surpass the Saiyan race!" Piccolo bellowed to the wish granting dragon, but deep down what he really wants is a child to raise as his own after seeing how strong Gohan had become after the fight with Cell and he sees how strong Gohan's daughter is becoming. The dragon's eye glowed for several moments starring into Piccolo's to see the real reason behind the wish, before he spoke once again.

"_**Your wish has been granted you must wait till midnight before your warrior arrives." **_With that said Shinron went back into the dragon balls. The dragon balls soon shot into the air to be spread across the globe once more as the reverted back to their original colors.

"I have to prepare for my apprentice."

_**In another universe**_

'_They're… they're gone' _a young green boy thought with tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat near a river staring at the remains of what used to be a boat and a sight no child should ever have to see. Just a few meters away from what used to be a boat laid the unmoving and cold bodies of the child's parents face down in the water floating near his person. Garfield Mark Logan, son of Mark and Marie Logan, was now all alone in this unforgiving, god forsaking world.

He wasn't sure what happened for the boat to suddenly stop working as it neared the hundred foot drop that was the waterfall but he knew it was not natural. The only reason he did not share his parents fate was because his mother encouraged him as strange as it might sound to transform into a bird to fly away and never look back.

"_Garfield sweety." His mom said as she wrapped her arms around him one final time. "I want you to fly to the village now and remember don't look back and that your father and will always love you."_

Those were the final words and action's his mother had done before…

They green five year old was tired of thinking about it, so instead of thinking he stated towards the water to pull his parents to dry land and give them a proper burial like he has seen in the village but before he could set foot in the water he started hearing rustling in the bushes.

"Finally my idiot brother is dead along with that whore of a wife and brat of a son." A man wearing the typical outfit any tourist in the jungle stepped into the clearing oblivious to the changeling just a few yards away. Seeing the man brag about his parents being dead part of Garfield wanted to run but another part a part that was seeming to get stronger as Nicholas Galtry continues to monologue how was able to make the engine malfunction and what he was now going to do with all the money he will have, the green five year old could no more of this insulting his parents so in a fit of rage he lunged at his uncle but as he was feet away from his target a net snagged him out of mid-air. Hearing the thud of a body hitting the ground Galtry turned to see his nephew struggling to get out of the net someone had him in, Galtry then turned to the bushes where the net had originated from.

"It seems I missed one. Thank you Wawindaji for capturing my nephew and you will be rightfully paid as soon as we end his life." He said as a man walked out into the open. The man was one of the tribal people that Gar's parents were helping in the village this man did not like outside help from the village and verbally pointed this out back at the village the king.

"No need white man. Now how are we to get rid of this thing." Hunter said with disdain clear in heavy African accent.

"Well we are going to carry him back to the top of the waterfall and toss him over." Said Galtry moving to pick up the bound five year old that gave up the struggle to get free, he tried to turn into smaller animals to escape but something in the net kept him from doing this so now the child was in tears again as the two men made their way up to the top of the waterfall. As the two men made their way up they were oblivious to the clouds above becoming darker and darker as they made it to the top a large crash of thunder roared through out the jungle as if threatening the two, Galtry was unaffected by the thunder but Wawindaji looked around nervously he may have been the prick of his village but he also the most religious in the back of his mind he starting to think this was not the best idea in the world but his pride was getting the better of him as he glanced at the crest fallen changeling.

Galtry stepped towards the edge of the fall with Garfield in hand. "Now my dear nephew, do try not to live this time or we will have to do it all over again. Ta ta" Galtry said as he cocked his arm ready to through Garfield over the when lighting crashed through the clouds and touched down at the base of the water fall. The lightening begins to take shape into the omnipotent Shinron.

Wawindaji stared in wonder at this great being as if he recognized Shinron then it immediately hit him as he bowed to the great dragon, in Wawindaji's tribe Shinron is depicted as their god, and a string of prayers escaped his lips. Galtry stood there petrified by the sight of the eternal dragon, his miserable life flashing before his eyes.

"_**I am the Great Eternal Dragon Shinron. I have come the one known as Garfield Mark Logan to bring him to another world where untold power."**_

"_Untold power from another world and it's supposed to go to my nephew!?" _Galtry thought in rage but then seeing as how Shinron acted as if he did not know who Garfield was. Key word being **acted.**

"I am Garfield Mark Logan, oh mighty Dragon Shinron." Galtry spoke up tossing Garfield behind him.

Shinron turned his gaze solely towards Galtry and started in to the man's eyes as if reading his soul and everything he has done in life up to this point.

"_**You dare lie to the Eternal Dragon, Nicholas Galtry, for this crime to lie to a being that can equal god you are sentenced to death**_**" **Before Galtry knew what happened he was stroke with lighting that Shinron had summoned from the skies above.

"_**You ,Wawindaji, I ask of thee to release Garfield from his confinement so that I may take him away to a new world."**_ Wawindaji did as commanded and set Gar free of the net.

"_**Now little one climb on and we will go to your new home, where a new parent and teacher will be awaiting you, but I warn you now he will be very strict in your training to protect yourself" **_said Shinron lowering himself so Garfield can climb onto his snout. Garfield nodded his head he didn't care he was going to a new world what five-year old would when he gets to ride on a dragon that equals god herself. (That's right I say god is a women the reason why will be said in later chapters)

Gar climbed onto Shinron's snout and after getting comfortable he fell asleep the day's events finally catching up with his body. It was a relatively short journey across dimensions for Shinron but it was midnight by the time they arrived.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Okay so what do you think of the rewrite for the story so far? What kind of teacher/parent should Piccolo be? What parrings would you like to see? Chapter two will be full of training and BB joining tornements and Chapter three will be a time-skip so BB can go back to and my last question to you is where in the Teen Titans series should Beast Boy come in?**

**When the Titans first fight the hive**

**After Terra**

**Or When Raven meets Malchior**

**Oh and Before I forget there should be a poll on my profile for the next story I right if there's not send a PM of your vote the story ideas are on my profile . Till next reader's**

**-PEACE AND L-O-V-E**


End file.
